


it’s harder to tell you (that I'm sorry)

by Taeyn



Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, gender neutral reader, making up after an argument, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: Still keeping his eyes on you, Lucifer picks up one of the ink pens on his desk, then writes a few hesitant lines on a piece of paper.To your surprise he holds out the note to you, his arm tensed in such a way that you think he has half a mind to abruptly catch himself and draw his hand back.-(or, Lucifer tries to make up with you after an argument)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088828
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	it’s harder to tell you (that I'm sorry)

It's been a day and you're still hurt and furious at him. And so, you get a shock when you wake up in Lucifer's room of all places, you must've dozed off while studying and one of the others carried you here. You didn't mention the fact that you're upset with Lucifer, so the brothers were probably just trying to do the right thing by you.

Lucifer's meanwhile sitting at his desk, watching you. He's harder to read when he knows you're angry, but you think he looks wistful, and maybe a little closed-off. You're guessing he doesn't want to see you getting up and storming out of the room again. Or maybe he just doesn't want _you_ to see that such a thing would actually bother him.

Still keeping his eyes on you, Lucifer picks up one of the ink pens on his desk, then writes a few hesitant lines on a piece of paper. To your surprise he holds out the note to you, his arm tensed in such a way that you think he has half a mind to abruptly catch himself and draw his hand back. His elegant cursive is difficult to read at the best of times.

_Beel thought you were sleeping in my room this evening. I did tell him that you may not wish to see me._

Lucifer is writing a second note as you frown at the first, providing it to you with that same reluctant, almost forbidding expression, that makes you think that he needs you.

_Instead of carrying you away, he told me to make it better._

You sigh, but you also can't help a small smile. That does sound like Beel. Your smile fades a little as Lucifer turns away from you to give a quiet cough, his opposite hand holding out his last note, which you gently take.

_I don't always do well at making it better. But I wanted to tell you I'm sorry._

Lucifer shifts his gaze vaguely toward his fireplace, his fingers curled around the lid of his pen like he doesn't know how to let go. You're not quite sure if it's because he clearly hasn't slept, or he isn't ready to face your expression if you don't care.

Gently, you wrap your arms around his chest from behind, resting your cheek next to his ear and feeling his body ease against your touch. His gloved hand reaches to where your arms cross below his tie, as if to hold you closer against him, or somehow, to ask you to stay.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; I know this was really just a short thing :'33
> 
> My fluff/sickfic obey me writing is also on Wattpad if anyone wants to say hi to me there!!<3 my username is ‘knightfelix’, I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
